cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiberium Wars patch 1.10
Patch 1.10 for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars was an unreleased, mostly balance-oriented patch proposed by then-community manager Aaron Kaufman. The patch was announced by the time of the release of the Kane's Wrath expansion pack, but development of the expansion's urgent first patch , and later support for Red Alert 3 and ''Kane's Wrath'' patch 1.02 prevented the team from developing and releasing this patch for Tiberium Wars. Proposed changes *Global Veterancy: Has minimal scaling at ranks 1 and 2. ::Proposed Change: First and second ranks of veterancy to fit better with rank 3 veterancy *Global Harvester: Needs health normalization ::Proposed Change: Reduce all harvester health by 20% and specifically the Nod harvesters normalized to Scrin/GDI harvester health *Global Harvester: Rocket armor limits benefit of harassment strategies ::Proposed Change: Increased vulnerability to Rocket Damage by 20% *Global Infantry: Missile squads take low damage vs their counter tier 1 gun type damage unit ::Proposed Change: Increase vulnerability to Gun Damage by 20% *GDI Orca: The Orca is too cost effective overall ::Proposed Change: Orca armor reduced overall *GDI Rig: Slow movement speed ::Proposed Change: Movespeed increased to predator tank levels; still feels slow but better *GDI Rig: Hitpoints are low for the unit's effectiveness ::Proposed Change: Increase unit hitpoints total *Nod Avatar: Upgrades feel ineffective for investment required ::Proposed Change: Buff to Avatar upgrades to encourage more use *Nod Avatar: Feels too effective & powerful in current form ::Proposed Change: Increase base cost of unit, or nerf unit damage *Nod Catalyst Missile: This power seems too strong for its cost ::Proposed Change: Slight nerf by raising cost, cooldown, and/or lowering damage *Nod Attack Bikes: Seem too slow ::Proposed Change: Increase movespeed to 160 *Nod Commando Move speed feels slow :: Proposed Change: Slightly increase movespeed *Scrin Corrupter Low health/armor when compared with similar tier 2 units of other factions ::Proposed Change: Movespeed and health normalized to Flame Tank model, with a percentage less damage *GDI Firehawk: Friendly fire damage makes these units feel unappealing ::Proposed Change: Friendly fire of Firehawks removed *Global Repair: Structure repair feature easily counters small squads ::Proposed Change: Global repair function has speed reduced by 60% *Global Superweapons: All superweapons cooldowns normalized ::Proposed Change: Normalizing superweapons will have most impact in casual games, where they are used often *GDI Firehawk: Not effective enough vs. tier 3 ground units ::Proposed Change: Increase damage vs. tier 3 ground units *GDI Orca Strike: Ineffective for current cost ::Proposed Change: Cost/benefit is more balanced to encourage use *Nod Fanatics: Movement speed is too slow ::Proposed Change: Increase movespeed *Nod Buggy: Upgraded laser damage against infantry is less than unupgraded ::Proposed Change: Increase damage vs. infantry *Nod Beam Cannon: Not useful enough at tier 3 ::Proposed Change: Moved to tier 2 *GDI Grenadier: Grenades move too slowly and are easily dodged ::Proposed Change: Projectile speed increased slightly *GDI Zone Trooper/Commando: Can be attacked while jumpjetting but cannot return fire ::Proposed Change: Units are not attackable while jumpjetting References Category:Tiberium Wars official patches